


The Most Exciting Adventure

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [236]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, brave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is Harry's happy ending.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [236]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	The Most Exciting Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mfingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/gifts).



> mfingenius, last night I read your story _Luckiest Baby in the World_ and I simply adored it. Every single word was beautiful. I cried! I wrote this for you, with your wonderful Harry in mind. 
> 
> Thank you for sharing it with us.

Harry Potter’s life had always been exciting. 

He had vanquished the basilisk, battled dragons and duelled with Voldemort, the most evil wizard to have ever existed. He had even seen death, living to tell the tale. 

_The Prophet_ called him the bravest wizard alive.

Loving Draco though?

That had been the most breathtaking escapade of all. 

That had led Harry to a Magi-Midwife’s office, in St Mungos hospital. It had led him a slightly blurred ultrasound and overjoyed tears that Harry didn’t bother to wipe away. He gently stoked Draco’s swollen belly. 

Life, it seemed, was the most exciting adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
